The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When using an RFID system or similar detection technology system for timing sporting events, it often becomes necessary to share information coming from one or more systems. This information might include, but is not limited to, the following: participant/RFID tag serial number, participant/RFID tag read time, name of a participant, age of a participant, gender of a participant, name or serial number of the transmitting system, destination name or serial number of the receiving system, sequence number for the packet of information being transmitted from the transmitting to the receiving system, or the current time on a given system. As such, there is a need for providing common communications between various components and systems of one or more sports timing systems.
This disclosure related to sports timing systems and methods and addresses the need and desire to integrate an EPACS system and capability into an automated timing system.